legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files - Chapitre Douze et Fin (Final)/@comment-24758512-20170124025732/@comment-5032898-20170124062725
Thanks, dude. In fact, in my early draft, it did not include Michael since the main villain in my early setting was once Pandora, but soon I changed my mind in order to make Michael on the stage, and I later revealed that he was behind Dr. Frankenstein and Aerisi's tragedy as well as those monsters. Sonia and Kyouko's part in "From Hell" Letter special were both terrific so I decided to include them in this crossover as well. Therefore, the story in this crossover had became much bigger than I once planned. :) Well, I was considered (not fully sure yet) to make my Anti-Christ Saga (with Michael as the primary antagonist once again) another semi-crossover when Michael splited into 13 pieces and invaded many times and eras, while his true self hid within the army of Sith Empire in a battle against Balam Alliance. It happened not long before Darth Hades Arc and Michael shall become a much more powerful entity than Hades' current body after recovering the Staff of Eden from the Borgias. However, with Grace Dixon's help to erase the influence of Traveler's Spell, Michael shall be destroyed and his alteration in the battle against Sith Empire shall be reverted back to normal, so it will make a little difference to Darth Hades Arc, unlike this crossover which made a great influence in Eckidina Arc. However, the major part of the New Timeline still existed after Michael was shattered, and at least Moloch's resurrection by Michael's hand shall not be erased. Even so, this is currently uncertain. I will inform you after I had some more better ideas since it will be a very long time to reach that part. After Diabla's defeat, Michael will concentrate himself more on dealing with Ichabod instead of Katarina. As for the parts concerned Sonia, the Fallen's Essence, Kanon & Kyouko, I was thinking that if I made the scenes directly in the finale, it may attatch to the story film more accurately since they are close in time points. It's my pleasure to help it out. :) Well, indeed it was disturbing to think that Michael won his major goal despite so many stepbacks on his plans. He is the first villain in our story who won. At first, in my early draft of The Cranes Arc, Lady Van Tassel shall got away after buried Jeremy alive, but later I changed my mind since she was unforgivable and, as you know, she is trapped in Purgatory for now and thus failed. Therefore, Michael is the first main villain who gets his last laugh in our stories, but indeed, without Eckdina as a key player in the game, Michael cannot make it this far. They were Main Villain Duumvirates until Michael drove her back to future, becoming the crossover's final boss, but Eckidina is still the Heavy as well. Yeah,without WWIII, Michael can't have a chance to begin his plan. Alas, yeah, this page is really huge, and even myself could not believe that I have created the longest episode I have ever written, either. Thanks for your help, and if I had more ideas on perhaps another future crossover, or if I have any more characters in introduce in Eckidina Arc, I will contact you as soon as possible. Thanks again! XD